Outside Looking In
by swanrainbow
Summary: Some people shift aimlessly through life, others have a purpose. Follow a young woman as she becomes a pawn between two frienemies and see if she can break free from their grips.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to try my hand at writing. It's been so long since I've wrote anything outside of school assignments, but I think this will be good for me and hopefully, someone out there will enjoy my stories. I of course didn't come up with any of the characters outside of my own OC's , that credit is due to the creators Once Upon A Time, ABC, and Disney and whoever else it belongs to besides myself. As of now I will have the rating at a T, just to be on the safe side because of some of the suggestive themes I have going on. Enjoy and review pretty please.**

I have worked in the castle for as long as I can remember. But I didn't always feel as miserable about it as I do now. Back when it was King Leopold in charge, the servants were treated as human beings instead of insects. The King was truly a kind leader; he served with justice and made his subjects feel that they really mattered, regardless of their station. And dear Snow White, there is so much I could say about her beauty and warmth that radiate from deep within her spirit. A pity how quickly the Queen got people to turn on Snow with her false accusations.

I try not to reminisce about those days they are gone now that Queen Regina rules with an iron whip. Minor infractions are punished severely. The subjects, who aren't brainwashed by the queen's false shows, are too afraid to rebel. I am stuck in the middle. I want a different life but I am too afraid to go after it. I don't want to overthrow the Queen; I just want to flee to another land. That seems impossible though with the ogre wars going on. The only reason they don't storm this land is because of the Queen's protection, even the ogre's are terrified of her. The deal she made with them is anyone caught trying to escape this land…well they could do whatever they saw fit to them…I've heard the hushed whispers of some of the other servants of the delights the ogres take in passing around some of the women they catch. It worries me enough to force out any thoughts of rebelling or fleeing. So now I have settled for acceptance and escape when I sleep.

My dreams are wonderful. They are full of adventures, peace, and happiness. In my dreams_ I am the princess_ of a strange folk of magical people. When I was younger I would have the dreams maybe once a year, now that I am in a constant state of despair the dreams are a comfort and welcome retreat from my bleak reality.

"ALICIA**!**" I hear my name being yelled. I instantly shot up and shove the thoughts I had to the side and run toward the voice. I almost collide with the head servant Amber who has been more of a surrogate mother. She steadies me and gives me a worried look.

"Yes Amber ? What's wrong I thought I was ok to take a break for a moment?" I stare at her waiting for a reply.

"Forget about the break Alicia, your life is about to change the queen wants you to be one of her ladies in waiting" Amber said in a rushed flurry of words with concern etched all over her face.

My pulse speeds up and I could hardly breathe I grabbed on to Amber for support, I felt a round of dizziness overtaking me. If Snow White was still around I would be honored, but still confused at the invitation. I was a far cry from an aristocrat; I had no status I was a simple maid, an orphaned maid at that. I wasn't refined or trained on anything to do with nobility. Besides that, the thought of being that close to the Queen terrified me. She had a quick temper and was rumored to rip the hearts out of people's chests.

Before I could say a word more I heard the familiar sound of the Queen's heels marching through the palace closer and closer to where we stood. When she saw Amber and me standing there, she gave the sickening smirk that she often wears.

"Hello Alicia, I am assuming you've heard the wonderful news?" Before I could give a reply, she grabbed my by the arm and laced her arm through mine, pulling me from where I stood. I looked over my shoulder to see Amber giving me a pitiful look and sad smile as I walk away with the Queen.

"Well you are to have the honored position of being one of my ladies in waiting! How exciting this must be for you." I was too terrified to speak; the most I could produce was a shaky smile.

"First things first we need to get you out of these rags, then you need to start training.." Queen Regina was going on with a list of activities I need to complete, while all I can wish for is for the invisibility I once possessed.

"Your highness forgive me for my rudeness "I interrupt her "But I have no status in this land, I've only been a simple maid why me ?"

The Queen stops to look at me and guides me to the nearest mirror and asks "What do you see looking at you right now"

"Well," I start off slowly carefully choosing my words carefully "I see your majesty and myself."

The Queen stands behind me and gently caresses the side of my face "I see a lovely young woman who is wasting her beauty away simply being a maid."

Then a look passes in her eyes that I've seen in some of her soldiers when they look at me. It leaves so quickly that I convince myself that I imagined it. I pray to the Gods I imagined _that look_.

The Queen straightens me up and continues the walking with me until we come to a new room.

"This is your new room" The Queen says grandly sweeping over my new space. I walk slowly in and look around. I take in the room looking at the furniture which is more than I ever had or needed to store my belongings. I am still waiting for the other shoe to drop because Queen Regina is anything but generous, but for now I cover up my dark thoughts.

With a deep courtesy and humbly downcast eyes I say " Thank you, your majesty this is more than I could have ever hoped for."

Once again that smirky smile passes her face "I will send some of the maids up to draw a bath and fix you up. For now relax, get familiar with your surroundings one of the other ladies in waiting will inform you of your new duties." She drags her eyes up and down my body squinting one last time before she turns and leaves.

I slowly sit down on the bed wondering what in the world is in store for me….

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter to my story I have no idea how long this will be but I'm thinking for all the places I want to take it, it might have to be a minimum of 20 chapters. As I get more into the story the chapters will become longer. Please review tell me where I can improve, what ya like etc; Any who I only own my OC people everything else is from the magic minds of the creators of Once Upon a Time, ABC, Disney all that good stuff. **

My stomach is in knots from anxiety and worrying about what the future has in store for me. At one point, I hoped to eventually move away from the palace and marry; maybe live in town but that was before the queen ascended the throne. Now that she had, my only ambitions were to remain alive and hope that a better official took over.

Relaxing into the bath, I enjoyed the luxury for the moment because that's all I have are moments. I glanced at my former equals who were now treating me like an outsider. The servants came in and prepared the bath for me, but would answer no questions I delivered to them. I understood their position; I would be terrified to let any information pass my lips that could be thrown back and later used against me. I sighed; I realized whatever friends and associates I had up until this point were now over with…I hoped at least that Amber would remain close to me. I'm sure she would, especially since she went out of her way to tell me the news.

The servants helped me out of the tub then proceeded to leave once they helped me get into a robe. A new set of clothing was waiting for me to wear. I held up the fitted black dress frowning slightly. It was something I would have never worn before. My usual outfits consisted of loose but neat dresses that concealed my curves. This dress was tight and had a sheer fabric that ran from the bust all the way down the length of it. I held the dress against my body and imagined how I would look in it.

"My breasts will practically be hanging out the sides, they will see my underwear" I said aloud to myself.

"Won't you be a sight for sore eyes dearie" a creepy golden face whispered into my ears. My eyes widened and I prepared to scream, but he quickly brought his hands to my mouth and wagging his finger in my face said "I wouldn't do that if I were yoouuuu dearie."

I looked around terrified wondering how he even got in here. This room was bigger than what I was use to, but it wasn't large enough to conceal someone hiding in it. There was only one entrance in and a window that sat high off the ground.

"Who are you, what do you want? " I whispered to him loudly backing away and clutching the robe to my body.

"Dearie the better question is Who are you, What do you want?" he answered in a sing song voice.

He confused me and I was scared of someone finding him in here with me. I still didn't know anything about why the Queen brought me her, what the plans of this position were, and the fidgety imp in front of me was making me see visions of my heart being snatched out of my chest.

"Look I just want to make it through this, I don't know how you got in here or where you've come from. None of that is important. Just leave before someone finds you here and I get in trouble."

The golden face man smiles and pushes his dusty wavy hair out of his face while bouncing around me.

"Oh lovely I guarantee once you find out what's in store for you, you will want me near and close, because there are none who will be in a position to help you. Except meeee. " with that said he busted out into a fit of high pitched insane sounding laughter.

The color drained from my caramel colored face "What do you know of what's in store for me?" I step closer.

He smiles at me and draws near by lacing his arm around my waist. I feel my skin flush deeper because I've never been this close to a man in all my 19 years.

"I see your pretty little mind turning and trying to figure out why the Queen picked you." He pokes me on the tip of my nose as he says this, his amber colored eyes blaze into mine as he continues " She has a special dessert in store, but you happen to be the treat." He smiles down like he has a secret I don't know.

I push him away from me and horrified at what he implies. Just as I begin to ask another question, I realize I am in the room by myself. Now I am even more afraid. I want to cry but there is a lump in my throat preventing it from coming out. I stand there not knowing what to do.

The door bursts open and in walks Queen Regina. She smiles at me and tilts her head at me like she's internally critiquing me.

"Now you're fresh and clean, all you have to do is try on the new gown. " She smiles again at this statement.

I reach for the outfit but as I grab for the dress, it disappears and reappears on my body. I am shocked and I look at the Queen. She smiles satisfied with what she sees.

"You look perfect but you were moving at little slow, the time is getting past us Alicia so I decided to speed up the process, come along" she grabs me again and ushers me out the room.

As we walk down the hallway we pass multiple mirrors and I catch my reflection. It's like looking at a stranger almost. Not only did the queen dress me but she took my normally curly waist length locks and made them straight sweeping them into a long ponytail. I look at my face and see it's covered in make-up that I never had the chance to wear. Unfortunately none of this makes me happy as I hope that the words of the golden man aren't true. I hope that the entire purpose of this isn't to make me more appealing for someone …..

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Some background into where the heck Alicia came from is revealed in this chapter and why she is getting picked on in a sense lol. Next chapter will get back to involving more of the Once Upon a Time characters we all love. In the meantime hope the story is enjoyable. Please write some reviews so I know how I am doing and what I can improve on. **

The Queen hurries me along the hallway. I want to fire off fifty questions but I know my position won't allow me to interrogate her.

We stop at the entrance to her small dining hall and I can already hear laughing and talking. I see Amber going in with food as does several other maids with various other items. I try to make eye contact with Amber but she is so caught up in her regular tasks that she doesn't seem to see me or recognize me.

I look around the room and identify some of the …creatures….as wizards and witches. This meeting can't be good but once again my thoughts are: why am I here?

My eyes dance around the room and finally I make eye contact with Amber. Her steps slow from as she pasts me and she gently gives my arm a squeeze for reassurance.

I sigh quietly and look around the room as the Queen speaks "We're just waiting on one more guest then we can begin this little meeting"

A beautiful blonde in an elaborate pink and purple gown hungrily eyed me "Who is this Regina?" The woman gracefully walked up to us.

"Now, now, Maleficent all our guests aren't here yet" the Queen says. Just as she finishes her sentence a cackle is heard from the other side of the room.

I turn toward the golden imp and my throat tightens. I try to clear my face of any emotional reaction.

"So glad you can join us Rumplestiltskin" she says with a roll of her eyes and turns toward the others gathered and continues "Now I have what I agreed to bring and it depends on all of you who gets her. But first lets enjoy dinner"

There is excited murmuring among the guests. My heart feels like it will beat right out of my chest. The Queen obviously lied about me being a lady in waiting; she means to trade me off. All of the guests eagerly move to their seats and I stay stuck where I stand. Rumplestiltskin slides up behind me and whispers in my ear "Told you dearie, maybe you should have kept me around a moment longer" cackling he walks toward the table.

The Queen gives a smile "Alicia won't you join us at the table, after all this dinner is on your behalf." All I see is hungry eyes looking in my direction. I want to run, but to where? I am trapped in a room full of magical beings. I have never felt more hopeless than in this moment.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in walks Amber who steps in front of me…except she looks like I never seen her before. Her hair is a fiery red color and her clothes are those of the magical people from my dreams. The timid expression she wears normally is replaced by one of livid fury. "If any of you take one step toward my daughter I will kill you" Daughter? Amber is my …..

The guests begin an uproar, the Queen looks amused and throws a hand up to silence them as she steps toward Amber and I "So you decided to reveal yourself as well, I knew I felt power here but I only thought it was Alicia, yours is hidden so well. If I would have known it would have made this bargaining session better" The Queen gives us questioning looks as she paces back and forth.

Amber looks furiously at Rumplestiltskin "You said we would be protected, that as long as we stayed in the castle here we had protection!"

Rumplestiltskin laughs his maniacal laugh and said "No dearie, the agreement was that you and your daughter would remain _undetected _as long as THE KING ruled this castle. The King is dead, I've done a favor up until this point by extending the protection. I always keep my deals dearie."

A look of recognition passes through the wizards and witches present. Someone speaks up "The exiled queen and her princess, Regina this is too good." The Queen smirks "You're right this night just keeps getting better and better." She stops pacing and moves forward toward Amber. "I meant what I said Regina don't you dare touch my daughter" Amber continues to stand in front of me protectively.

"I wouldn't think of harming a hair on her head Raina, she's much more precious to me alive than dead, but you…" Before the Queen finishes her statement she shoves her hand into Amber's chest but pulls it out and jumps back holding her hand.

"You bitch what did you do to me" hisses Regina Amber smirks at that "I am not a human Regina and since you know me well enough to call me by my name than you know what I am. You should know better than anyone Regina what happens when you mess with someone's child."With that final statement Amber grabs me by my hand and we disappear.

- I vomit as my body is not use to teleporting. I feel dizzy and my vision is blurry. Amber is kneeling next to me gently rubbing me on my back. As my senses adjust to the surroundings, I cling to Amber and look up at her with tears in my eyes

"Amber why didn't you tell me who you were to me? How could you lie to me all these years? What am I? What's going on?"

Amber gently pulls back from me "I am so sorry Alicia I did it to protect you. We don't have much time but long story short, I fell in love with an evil warlock. My family disowned me because of that and I had to flee from our homeland to live with your father. For a time we lived in bliss and peace; but there were many who sought my head both because of my own powers and because they knew of my association with your father. Eventually your father was killed as the last act of protection he created some magical beans that had the power to transport us to another world. Those damn fairies stole them with the pretense of 'keeping them out of evil hands.' They stole our only way to safety so I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to shield our magic. I disguised myself and went to work in the castle bringing you along."

I take a deep breathe to digest everything Amb…..Raina…is saying to me. All my life I thought I was an unwanted orphan. I want to stay angry at Raina, but she has been a mother to me even though she didn't tell me who I was. I look around and recognize it's the place from my dreams "I know this place it's from my dreams" I say to Raina She nods her head "I sent you dreams of my homeland…I didn't feel I would ever get the chance to bring you here but this is your rightful home and your birth right was nobility." Tears well in Raina's eyes as she glances around the beautiful land, she grasps my hand and we walk forward.

She speaks up again "Alicia I don't know how they will react, but this is our last hope in a way for safety." As we continue through the elaborate place wooded area I see more beings, particularly a couple who look similarly to those I've often seen in my dreams.

The couple see us approach and the smiles that they wore on their faces are replaced with grim expressions. "Mother, Father" Raina whispers out as we come to stand in front of them.

The man rises and stares at us "Why have you returned here Raina, when you chose to be with that demon you knew what the consequences were."

"I realize that, but right now I come not on behalf of myself but of my daughter. Alicia. She is your family too, she is a princess of this land and she has been innocent in all of this."

The woman steps forward and whispers "You named her for me Raina."

Raina has tears pouring from her eyes "Yes mother, I never stopped loving my family or my land, but I chose to be with my husband that was my decision. Alicia didn't make the decision to abandon the land. Please protect her she is of your blood."

My grandfather steps forward "No Raina, you made your decision we cannot house you or her. Even though the child is innocent, she still has evil running through her .She will have the same problem you faced once others get to know of her."

My grandmother speaks up in a rush "We can protect at least her daughter, if she's innocent."

"No we won't. The girl has darkness in her. She cannot stay in this land." He says with finality.

Raina looks defeated for a moment then looks up and says "Good and evil are so black and white in this realm; everyone doesn't fit into a box all the time you know. The elves are considered to be of pure and goodness as are the fairies, but I have seen silvers of evil in each. Now here my parents stand once again condemning their child to almost certain death along with their grandchild." Raina grabs my hand and begins as we transport to the next destination, the last thing I see is my grandmother running toward us with tears running down our face screaming "Raina Wait!"

As we land in the next place I am once again on the ground throwing up. Raina kneels down beside me and offers me a napkin. I wipe my mouth. "Were you really serious will people try to kill us? If you have powers can't you just hide us again." Raina shakes her head "I wasn't the one who hid us, the deal I made with Rumplestiltskin is what offered us protection." I think about the grinning imp, he had offered his help earlier that night and he did keep us protected in a sense so I speak up "Well maybe he can help us again." Raina sits next to me and grabs my hand, with a faraway look in her eye she says "Yes maybe he can.."


End file.
